Finding Another
by colossalpunk
Summary: About a decade and a half ago, the ninth grade class three had found a way of preventing the calamity from happening again. About a decade and a half later, it begins again. But this time, the only one who truly knows of it is Ayane Matsuko. While rumors and secrets continue to unfold, Ayane must find a way to stop it from happening ever again. But what if the 'dead one' is...?


**April 7, 2013**

The sky turns a deep red as the sun falters behind the clouds, slowly setting. I exhale deeply and look away from the window. I'm still in the classroom, and I don't know why. For some reason, my legs refuse to move, and I refuse to move along with them. Like there's nothing better for me to do. There isn't. So I continue to sit at my desk and stare at the board.

Then it happened.

A crash came from the first floor, where the new staff room had been moved to. Followed by a scream. Followed by the sound of hurrying feet. It didn't bother me, though. No matter how disturbing the scream sounded. No matter how loud the crushing sound of bones was. And no matter if I knew the person or not. I knew this day was coming, many hoped it would never. It had been prevented ever since the ninth grade class three of nineteen ninety-eight had found a way to do so. But I always knew other wise.

I trip over my feet as I run down the stair case to the scene of the crime. I stop right at the bottom of the steps. In front of me, a blood pool been formed at my feet. I stare into the puddle for a bit. My silver eyes were reflected a perfect ruby shade off it. A girl had broken through the window, impaling herself. She must've been running up the steps and slipped on a wet spot on the floor. There was another girl, she was still screaming, who must've been with her. Teachers were trying to calm her down while the school guard called the ambulance. Other students were either frozen in terror or running away in fear.

I just stood there, pulled out my phone, took a picture and added a note with it:

_'April 7, 2013 - 5:27 p.m._

_The first death of this year. Yukina Matsuda. Class three's class representative. A quiet yet very cheerful girl with average grades. Death by impalement.'_

I look back to my phone and examine the picture I had taken. Her legs were slightly twisted and blood was dripping down the wall. You could see where the blood was flowing – toward me slightly. Her back was bent over to an ungodly degree. I cringe at the photo and decide it is best to keep my intentions to myself, so I shut my phone and return it to my pocket.

"Yu– Yuki... chan..." the girl that was screaming managed to breath out. Her eyes were wide in fear and her breaths were shallow and fast. She was on the verge of tears. I scan for her identity in my head. Nanami Aikawa. Matsuda-san's best friend ever since elementary school. I felt bad for her, having to watch her closest friend be impaled by shattered glass.

"Aikawa-san, I need you to calm down!" the nurse ran in to assist the other teachers hold her down.

"No... NO! YUKINA!" Aikawa continued to kick at the air. A teacher looked toward me.

"Matsuko-san, I suggest you leave along with the other students!" he barked impatiently, or more like desperately. As if he thought that I couldn't stand to see a sight. He was wrong. I knew this was going to happen. I had mentally prepared myself.

Students were hurried down the stairs by more teachers. Someone pushed me into the crowd as we are ushered out of the building. People began whispering as soon as we were outside.

_"You heard about it, right?" "Don't tell me this is really happening!" "It hasn't happened for fourteen years! It can't be!"_

I decided it was time for me to leave.

* * *

_"A report had just come in today about the tragic death of Yukina Matsuda at Yomiyama North Junior High. The police have stated that she had been impaled by glass..."_

What an annoying reporter. They shouldn't have reported that.

_"Shortly after, another report came in of the victim's family. Shortly after her death, the police had found the bodies of her parents and younger brother off the main highway..."_

I couldn't stand it, so I turned off the TV.

I put the empty rice bowl on the table in front me.

"Thanks for the meal. Good night," I mumble as I slowy made my way to my room. My feet felt heavy so I dragged them with me.

"Ayane-chan? Wasn't Matsuda-san your classmate? You must feel deeply for–" I shut the door on my mother's voice. Muffled scoldings came from the other side, but I didn't care.

I made my way to the desk in the corner of my room. I sat down and looked through my drawer. At the very back was a CD. I had found it during the beginning of ninth grade, the first day I was assigned to clean up the classroom. It was almost as if it was by chance that I had found it. I went to my file cabinet, which was never really used for files, and took out my CD player.

I had listened to it many times before. I wore the headphones and listened to the CD once more.

_"...return the dead to death..."_

I take out my phone from my pocket and open the picture. I place it next to the CD player and continue to examine it. I might get in trouble if somebody finds me doing this.

_"...talk with your classmates, so you have no regrets..."_

I continue to stare at the picture and reread my note. Something felt off about it. I decide ignore it and continue listening. I snap my phone shut and leave it on my desk.

_"...and that is how you stop the calamity–"_

Pause.

I exhale deeply and take of the headphones, only to find that it had somehow tangled with my long, red hair. I gave it a hard yank and the headphones slipped off, along with a few strands of my hair. Ouch. I rub the side of my head which the hairs came from. Somehow I felt like I knew what I had to do. Almost as if I knew how to stop this all. Yet I had never experienced such things.

But I can feel it.

* * *

**Hiyo~**

**This is the first chapter to a little series I decided to start after watching Another. Expect the chapters to be somewhat short because that's how I write ^^" but because of that there will be many chapters.  
**

**Also I am somewhat a lazy updater. But nevertheless I will update~**

**There will be mentionings of the original characters and appearances in the much later chapters.**

**Reviews are much appreciated ^^**

**Akumi, ve~  
**


End file.
